New Students
by Rod-Noganeto1
Summary: Four new pupils had been transfered to the Valley of Peace, where Shifu received them with open arms. Follow their stories as they progress through hard training, friendshi and ultimately, love. Migh convert into Tigress/OC, rated T just in case
1. Chapter I: Ron and Company

Chapter 1 - Ron and Company

"Why, Master?"

In the ancestral palace of Gongmen city, a young dark brown tiger with a 'W' mark on his head with a diamonds shaped mark on the middle, wearing blue vestiments and black pants, with bandages on his arms and fingerless gloves protested at his master, an old tiger wearing an orange gi and a black belt

"No buts and no whys, Ron" the old tiger, named Master Juju, growled sternly at his young students "Ron, you and your classmates are going to the Valley of Peace to train with Master Shifu, i already sent a message to him explaining your arrival, and i want you to be nice to him, to the Furious Five, and most important, to the Dragon Warrior"

Why?" Ron asked

"Because it's for your own good, son" Juju sighed as he palced a paw on Ron's shouloder "Shifu's a good master, he trained Po and the Furious Five very well, i am sure you will be a good master one day" he explained to him

"Is that Po guy a cook who has child-mind and uses action figures that could be... undressed" Ron grimaced

"RON!" Juju growled "You have to have more respect for the Dragon Warrior, he is the most skilled kung fu fighter" he growled "Prepare the caravan, your sailing immediately!"

"Oka, okay" Ron sighed "I'll prepare the boys" he sighed as he turned to the exit "Thanks for nothing" he muttered

"HEARD THAT!" Juju growled as Ron exited the temple while laughing silently

Outside, a big, grey rhino with a broken horn, wearing a bloden belt and black pants was sparring with a dark green cocodrile with a horn on his head, wearing black pants. A grey rat that was wearing white upper vest and grey pants was punching a punching bag that had Ron's crude portrait drawing on it "BOYS!" Ron roaed as the three animals reunited "Listen up, boys-" he then stopped when he saw his crude portrait on the punching bag, he then growled as he ripped if off and tered it away before continuing "Listen up, we gotta go AT WILL! So if you packed up, prepare the cart!" he ordered as his three classmates saluted at him and ran off towards the cart

"Uh, Ron?" the rhino smirked

"What is it, soldier Rhol?" Ron sighed

"Remember the bet?" the rhine, now called Rhon smirked

"Which one?" Ron asked

**FLASHBACK – 2 Days later**

"Boys, i've got an idea to decide who will pull the caravan cart" the rat, called Rick, smirked

"Speak" the cocodrile, called Jarek, grumbled

"What about a tournament?" Rick proposed "The runner up will be the water bottles and luggage caretaker and the last place will have to pull the caravan ALL THE WAY towards the Valley of Peace!"

"Sounds good" Ron smirked

**FLASHBACK END**

"That wasn't a bet, dumb-horn, that was a fair tournament!" Ron growled

"Yeah, sure, mad becazue you lost against Rick!" Jarek mocked

"He won cheating with his 'Sneaky-Sneaky' technique" Ron grumbled "But anyways, let's go" he sighed " 'I cannot believe i have to carry 2 tons of horn-mass and a kilo of leather luggage with feet, but at least the rat is light as a feather' he thought with a frown, but msiling at the end

"Ron, come on, we gotta go!" Rick yelled from the cart

"Okay, here goes nothing" Ron grumbled as he got in front of the cart, between the two handles, massaged his muscles for some seconds, he then grabbed the handles, and with much effort, he managed to pull the cart some centimeters with a normal cart speed

"Great job, tiger, now you have some more kilometers left" Jarek laughed

"This is gonna be a LONG trip, and will take time" Ron sighed to himself as he began to pull the cart away, heading for the Valley of Peace

After some hours of travel, and, unfortunately for Ron, snow and rain, the four were half-way the Valley of Peace, Ron looked nearly tired, and being dehydrated

"Good thing i brought this to cheer up Ron" Rhick smirked as he drew out a big whip

"Ah, come on!" Ron yelled, sensing the whip's noises

"Why do you always wanna punish Ron that way?" Rhon shrugged

"To improve his training, he gotta learn to be as enduring as Master Tigress" Rick laughed

"Has sense" Jarek mused

Rick then began to whip Ron mercilessly, amking him roar in pain

"At least... OW! Give me... OW! Some... OW... WATER! OWIE!" Ron yelled while being whipper

"Password?" Rhon smirked, being the runner-up of the former tournament

"Give it to me before i smash your tiny testes, Rhon!" Ron growled while still being whipped

"Correct" Rhon shuddered as Ron stopped and Rick also stopped whipping him, Rhon then tossed Ron his water bottle, to which he caught it, opened it, and began to drink

"Okay, save the rest, now go!" Rick smirked as he began to whip him again, to which Ron continued while tossing back to Rhon the water bottle

"Gotdamn, i hope this ends soon" Ron sighed while flinching in pain

After more hours, rain, and a little cloud who curiously made thunder over Ron, they arrived at the Valley of Peace

"Good lord, i am hungry, and i wanna eat some noodles!" Rhon smield in delight while rubbing his big stomach

"Not so fast, biggo, we first gotta settle up on the temple and meet those Relentless Five" Jarek sighed as the gang got out of the car and picked up their luggage

"Furious!" Ron growled as Rick suddenly whipped him, then saved his whip and whistled innocently "Whatevah" he rolled his eyes as the gang soon took towards the Jade Palace

"I hope they have empty rooms" Jarek sighed

"They will" Ron assured his friend as they kept on walking

"There are too much kiddos over here, and a strange goose with a hat" Rick squinted his eyes at his surrounding, and also to Mr. Ping

"That's the Dragon Warrior's supposed father" Ron explained "But don't mind him until we want food from him" he shrugged

Suddenly, a small piglet kid with a Po doll dashed towards Jarek giggling and lifted up the figure to his pace "Hiya! I am the Dragon Warrior!" he gigled

"And i am..." Jarek stuttered as he looekd at himself "A croc bandit?" he chuckled, to which the kid giggled and cuffed the doll on his face before dashing away from him giggling "It's official, i hate kids"

"Aw, come on, J, kids like you" Ron laughed

"Just because i am the object of their games" Jarek grumbled "And by the looks of it, i am always the bad guy" he muttered sadly

"You think?" Rick laughed

The four soon arrived at the Jade Palace

"I wonder why they call it jade if it doesn't looks like jade" Rick asked dumbly, to whcih the rest lgared at him "What?"

"Tock Tock" Ron said in a sing-song tone of voice as he knocked on the door

"It's Knock Knock, Tiger Tony!" Jarek scoffed, to which the others except Ron laughed

Just then, a fat panda wearing golden patched pants and sandals opened the door "Oh hey, you must be those new trainees" he chuckled

"For your info, so-called-Dragon-Warrior, we are nearly Masters!" Ron growled "We came to see Shifu first, not you!"

"Jeez, so unfriendly" the panda, mostly known as Po, the Dragon Warrior, chuckled "Reminds me of Ti-"

"Yeh yeh, Tigress, we know" Ron sighed "Are you gonna let us in or we gotta kick you like a soccer ball?" he mocked

"No, beach ball" Jarek laughed as the rest, except Po, laughed, Ron and Jarek high-fived

"I do prefer to be a beach ball and not a croc bandit" Po smirked "No offense"

"None taken, i am used to it" Jarek smirked

"Come on, pass, Master Shifu and the ohters are training, Master Shifu is meditating" Po smiled friendly as he let the gang in

"As always, doing something productive" Jarek rolled his eyes

They entered the training hall as the Furious Five, as always, were training

Monkey and Tigress were sparring, since they had arms and legs, while Viper was on her own specialized personal fire training and Mantis was hitting some punch bags while Crane was on the dodging training

Tigress was the first to notice the gang since she obviously won the fight quicky, Monkey then got up, dazzled, then looked at the gang "Hey Po, who are your new friends?"

"Oh, they must be those new trainees hat Master Juju from Gongmen City had send to train with us" Po replied

"For the last darn time, we are not trainees!" Ron roared

"Pleased to meet you" Mantis smiled as he jumped onto Ron's shoulder "I am-"

"Yeah, we know who all of you are" Ron interrupted with a growl "Listen, we have instructions of first meeting Master Shifu, then meet you in order, first you, then Crane, then Viper, then Monkey, then Tigress, and finally and the least, Po" he explained

"Why is me in last place?" Po whispered at Tigress, to which she shrugged

"Well, at least you are together with Tigress" Jarek smirked "In a non-romantic way" he quickly added, which prevented the tiger and the panda from blushing

"You must be some quite organized fighters" Crane laughed as he joined the group "I would like to spar the rhino"

"You really want to, birdie?" Rhon smirked

"Please, Rhon, don't make a scene here" Ron sighed, then turned to Po "Where's Master Shifu?" he questioned him

"In his room, playing with his- ah, i mean, meditating" Po replied nervously

"Thanks" Ron smirked as he and the three headed towards Shifu's room "Beach ball" he muttered inaudibly

They soon reached Shifu's room, where Shifu, with the door closed, was secretly playing with a Master Oogway doll and a doll of himself "Thank you master" he said playfully while waving his doll

"No problem, my student, you are the best student i ever had" Shifu smiled while waving the Oogway doll

Outside, Ron, Rick and Rhon were laughing under their breath while covering their mouths "Uh, guys, is it correct to listen a great master's private secrets?" Jarek pointed out

"No, but it's worth it" Ron laughed as he knocked on the door "Knock knock!" he then turned to Jarek "This time i did it well" he smirked, to which he nodded

Shifu quickly hid his dolls under the table and covered it with a tablecloth "You can come in" he said nervously

"Cool figurines, master" Ron laughed as he and the others entered the room

"Oh, you know about them?" Shifu chuckled nervously, then cleared his throat "I mean, you must be the new students i am receiving" he changed the topic quickly

"Yes, Ron at your services, master" Ron smiled as he made the reverence while bowing against the notoriosu kung fu master, with the others following suit "The rhino is Rhon, the rat is Rick, and the croc bandit is-"

"Jarek" Jarek growled "And i do accept Po mocking me, but i do not accept YOU mocking me!"

"Whatever" Ron rolled his eyes before continuing "We had been-"

"Yes yes, Juju told me all" Shifu nodded "You will train here for the rest of your days" he added "But i'l lwarn you something, be nice with everyone here, specially with Tigress, she may dislike you if you do not behave politely"

"Yes yes, we know" Ron waved his hand dismissively

"Then well go downstairs to present yourselves, then you'll be shown your rooms, and you can either sleep or train at your likes" Shifu replied

"Yes master" Ron nodded as he and the others bowed at him before leaving the room with Shifu following suit "Oh, and about the dolls... this remains dead between us, as a tomb" Ron smirked teasingly

"Okay, thanks" Shifu gulped as they got downstairs

They soon got downstairs where this time, Po was sparring with Tigress, and they were on par

"Students!" Shifu yewlleed as the students immediately got into a line and bowad at his master "I want you to know Ron, Rick, Jarek and Rhon, they will bew your new training mates, make them feel comfortable"

"Did you ever realized that Rhon and Ron are pronnounced the same?" Monkey asked at Mantis, to whcih he shrugged

Ron then went over toMantis and shook his tiny hand, then went over to Crane and did the same, then went over to Viper and did the same, then to monkey, the same, he then skipped Tigress, then went over to Po and shook his hand, with the others followin suit and doing the same

"Hey, why did you skipped me?" Tigress protested

"We are... skipping you, for safety precautions" Ron laughed, to which Tigress grumbled

"Hey Master, can i equest that before leading them to their rooms, can we spar with them to see how skilled they are?" Monkey asked to his master while bowing at him

"Request granted" Shifu nodded

"I call Rhon!" Crane suddenly yelled, to which Monkey whined

"I wanted him" Monkey sighed "Oh well, i guess i fight the cro-"

"End that sentence and i'll bite your face and chew on it!" Jarek growled, fed up with the nickname

"Okay, i call Jarek" Monkey whimpered

"I think i wanna spar Rick" Mantis mused

"And since you skipped Tigress, your punishment will be sparring with her" Po laughed at Ron

"Fair enough, same species" Ron shrugged

"Alright, the fights will be in order, first Crane and Rhon, then Monkey and Jarek, then Mantis and Rick and lastly, Tigress and Ron" Shifu announced

"And Viepr what?" Ron shrugged

"I'd rather watch" Viper laughed

"Suit yourself" Ron nodded

"Okay, first fight will begin" Shifu announced as the others except for Crane and Rhon backed away, leaving them some space, Crane then got into his fighting position while Rhon cracked his knuckels, back and other bones, then slammed hsi fist with each other

"Prepare to lose" Rhon smirekd

"That's the spirit" Crane laughed

"And... fight!" Shifu announced

"Woot Woot!" Rhon yelled, making like a train, and curiously, making cartoonish locomotive noises whiloe exhaling smoke from his nostrils

"Uh oh, here comes the Crazy Train technique" Ron laughed

"The Crazy Train Technique?" Po and Tigress asked to each other as they looked to teach other

"I gotta say... this will look bad? Or what?" Crane asked while looking at Ron

"Watch your guard" Ron quickly said as Crane turned to his opponent again, and gasped when he saw that Rhon was rushing against him at an incredible speed, still making locomotive sounds and pointing his broken horn at Crane

"Uh oh!" Crane quickly said as he luckily dashed away and dodged Rhon's technique

"Oh shiiiiiii!" Rhon gasped as he couldn't stop dashing, and he was accidentally dashing towards Ron "RON! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" he screamed as he tired t stop, making the sounds of a locomotive trying to suddenly stop on its tracks

"I am gonna do something better" Ron smirked as he moved away and lend out a leg

"NOOOOO!" Rhon yelled, but it was yoo late, Rhon tripped with the leg and fell to the ground, making a train derailment sound and crashing Rhond's face with the ground, also making a hole on it

"The apparent winner is Crane!" Shifu announced

"You have too much to learn, young rhino" Ron shook his head

"That was MY line!" Shifu scoffed

"But i've said it first" Ron laughed "I know, i'll pay for the ground damage" he sighed

"Whatever" Shifu rolled his eyes "Second fight, Jarek vs Monkey!" he announced as Jarek and Monkey stepped into the middle of the arena and got into fighting stances "And... fight!"

Monkey began by dashing towards Jarek in his fours, then tossed a kick to Jarek, which he blocked, Jarek then grabbed Monkey's leg and tossed him to the ground, and before Monkey could ever get up, Jarek grabbed him again "WAZOO!" was all that Monkey could yell as Jarek yanked him

"I do not dig on chimpanzees" Jarek growled as he tossed Monkey to the wall, but Monkey quickly recovered and lunged at Jarek again, but Jarek repeated the move by blocking and grabbing him by the leg, then yawned "I am tired, i am gonan finish this soon to go to sleep" Jarek sighed as he punched Monkey on the head and tossed him to the ground

"Jarek wins!" Shifu announced

"An awesome fight!" Po cheered as Tigress nodded

"Either Monkey needed training or Jarek fought at his full potential" Ron mused

"Nah, i used only the quarter" Jarek huffed arrogantly as Tigress rolled her eyes

"Next fight, Mantis vs Rick" Shifu announced as the fight was already settled, wit hthe two on their fighting stances

"It's time to eat dirt, shortstuff!" Rick smirked "I am the quickest rat in Gongmen"

"Size doesn't matters, rat" Mantis smirked

"Fight!" Shifu announced

Rick then charged agaisnt Mantis at a supersonic speed so fast that couldn't be seen by the naked eye "Where did he go?" Mantis gasped

"Peek-a-boo" Rick smirked as he appeared behind Mantis and prepared to squash him, but Mantis dodged his foot

"Oh, so playing fast, eh?" Mantis smirked as he jumped towards Rick and began to Nerve Attack his entire body

"What the-!" Rick gasped as he suddenly felt paralyzed

"Cool technique, gotta take note of it" Ron smirked as he drew out a notepad

Rick felt frozen for seconds, before falling to the ground "Mantis wins!" Shifu announced

"That... was... cheating!" Rick gasped while recovering

"And yours wasn't?" Mantis chuckled

"It wasn't" Po laughed, to which Mantis glared at him

"Next and final fight, Ron vs Tigress" Shifu announced

"Go, Tigress!" Po cheered

"Teach him!" Viper squealed

"Showtime" Ron smirked as he saved his notepad and got in the center of the arena "Time to teach some... personal lessons" he smirked as Tigress also smirked

"Don't think so fast" Tigress cackled

"Fight!" Shifu announced

Tigress then leapt against Ron in her fours, but Ron just stood there indifferently "Come on, FIGHT!" she nsarled as she prepared to punch Ron, but Ron closed his eyes and quickly dodged it, instead punchingTigress on the stomach, sending her away some meters before landing on the ground safely on here fours "Impressive" she smirked as she swept her mouth before leaping again against Ron, but Ron just lay down on the ground and yawned before closing his eyes to go to sleep

"Huh?" Tigress mused as she stopped

"I am sleepy, i had a so hard training today" Ron yawned

"Really? What did you do?" Tigress chuckled mockingly

"I carried an entire caravan holding the luggage and my friends all the travel, from Gongmen to here, only drinking water once and being whipper by Rick" Ron muttered, to which Rick whistled innocently as the rest of the Furiosu Five and Po glared at him

"That's cruel" Viper growled

"Part of his training" Rick shrugged deffensively

"Whatever" Tigress roleld her eyes

"Tigress wins..." Shifu announced "By default?"

"That's the most shameful surrender i've ever seen" Rhon laughed, to which Crane glared at him "Part of his training"

"You cannot defend yourself with that always!" Mantis scoffed

"Someone says i can't? NO!" Rhon laughed "Then... shut up!"

"Okay, sho wthe new students their rooms, students" Shifu announced while hiding a laugh from Ron, who was sleeping peacefully while purring and waving his tail "And also, i think it's bedtiem for everyone anyway"

"And you say you don't purr in dreams" Po laughed as he elbowed Tigress playfully, to which she elbowed him back harder "Ow!"

"I didin't said tigers don't put, i said I don't purr" Tigress growled

"As a punishment, kitty cat will pick Ron to his room" Jarek laughed

"Hey!" Tigress scoffed as she was about to lunge at Jarek, but Shifu stopped him

"I do agree, Tigress, pick Ron to his room, and Po will guide the rest to their rooms" Shifu nodded

"Yes master" Tigress nodded reluctantly as she picked up Ron on his arms and carried him upstairs

"Mama, feed me" Ron muttered on his sleep

'He is childish but at the same time cute when he dreams' Tigress though with a small smile while picking up Ron on his arms

They soon arrived at an empty room where Tigress entered it and tossed Ron to the bed

"OW!" Ron flinched as he quickly woke up, Tigress then turned to leave "No good night kiss, shame" Ron laughed as he covered himself with a mantle "Night" he muttered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep again, Tigress then left the room and clsoed the door, then yawned as she headed to her room

Po was leading the three to their room, there was Po's room on the way, with its door opened and some dolls on the tables, Tigress' and Po's, to be exact "You've got some dolls, cool? I have ones too!" Jarek laughed

Po quickly closed the door "These aren't mine" he blushed

"Alriiiiight" the three new students rolled their eyes as they found three empty rooms

"Alright, these are your rooms, settle up, the breakfast will be at 7 AM" Po instructed them "Good night" he muttered as he left their room

"Night" the three yawned at the same time as they entered their respective rooms for sleep

At night, everyone was fast asleep, waiting for another day of hard work and training

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter II: Heroes in the Making

Chapter 2 – Heroes on the making

The sun rose again over the Valley of Peace, as the kung fu warriors woke up

Tigress was the first to wake up "Obviously", she was sleeping without her clothes on, only a panty and bandages over her chest, she then dressed herself up as she got out of her room, and went over to Po's room, who was in front of hers "Po, wake up!" she yelled

Po suddenly woke up when she had heard Tigress' roar and quickly oepned the door "I am awake, i am awake, don't hit me!" he shuddered

"Clown" Tigress rolled her eyes "Come on, you gotta make breakfast, i'll wake up the others" she sighed

"We are already awaken" Monkey yawned as he and the rest of the Furious Five approached the group while rubbing their eyes

"But the rookies are yet to awake" Crane yanwed

"Then wake them up, duh!" Tigress rolled her eyes

"Do it by yourself, i wanna eat!" Monkey scoffed as he and Crane and Mantis headed off to the kitchen

"I'll help you, Tigress" Viper smiled gently

"Thanks, Viper" Tigress smiled as she and Viper headed over to Ron, Rick, Jarek and Rhon's respective rooms while Po headed off to the kitchen to make the breakfast

"Woke up, rooks, time to eat!" Tigress roared as she knocked over Ron's door, but there was no response, Tigress then growled "So much for privacy" she muttered as she kicked Ron's room open, but to her surprise, Ron wasn't there "What the-"

"Tigress, neither Rhon nor Rick or Jarek are in their rooms!" Viper gasped

"Well then, where the jeez are there?" Tigress scoffed "They better be sick"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Jade palace, the four were playing soccer with a ball that Jarek brought, well, except Ron, who was training himself, he was punching a tree with his bare hands repetitive times, mimicking Tigress' former training

"Here you are!" Viper gasped as she apporached the four "We were SO worried about you, what were you doing out of your rooms and how long you were in here?" she interrogated them

"We woke up like an hour ago and we are playing" Rick replied as he kicked the ball over to the tree were Ron was training with

"Nice job, rat, now you go for it!" Jarek growled

"Okay" Rick sighed as he climbed onto the tree "Well, Ron was training to endure pain" he continued to Viper

"It reminds me of Tigress' training" Viper giggled

"Almost" Ron replied as he kept on punching the tree "The difference is that this tree is harder than the others" he added as he punched the tree again, causing the ball to fall from it and hit him on the face "Mother-!" he groaned as Rick suddenly fell from the tree, on top of Ron. Rick then got up and approached the others with the ball as he continued to play

"How would you know?" Viper smirked

"Trust me, i know when a tree is petrified" Ron smirked

"There you are!" Tigress growled as she approached the group "We- i mean Viper was concerned about you, what were you doing out?" she snarled

"In first place... thansk for concerning" Ron rolled his eyes sarcastically at Tigress "In second place, we were training, cuz Master Juju told us to not to waste the time and use it to train" he added "But, i think we trained enough" he smirked "Where is breakfast?"

"In the kitchen" Tigress replied "Po is doing it, come on!" she scoffed as she and Viper left the four, with the four following them

In seconds, Viper, Tigress, and the four students arrived at the kitchen as they sat on the table "I just hope the food is delicious, i don't wanna waste my tongue in bad food after this training" Ron muttered while rubbing his stomach

"Oh, don't worry, Po cooks like an angel" Viper laughed

"We know, we already knwo about you" Ron smirked "Incluiding your flaws, fears, and all that" he mocked as the Furious Five gulped

"R-Really?" Mantis gasped

"Yeah" Ron smirked "And this secret will die here, but we were fans of you as cubs" he confessed "When we grew up, we decided that you weren't a great thing and began to ignore you and train and learn your weaknesses" he explaiend "Well, only me, cuz my friends were beaten by you yesterday"

"And you too, by me" Tigress smirked

"Yeah, sure, i was sleepy" Ron rolled his eyes "Doesn't counts"

"Breakfast ready!" Po announced as he camed with some noodles bowls for the gang

"Noodles" Ron drooled as Tigress grimaced

"Ewwwww" Viper grimaced

"Don't be an stereotype" Rhon scoffed "Ron always drools before his favorite meal"

"Yep" Ron smirked as Po handed him a bowl of noodles, to which he reached out some chopsticks from his upper vest's pocket and began to eat

"You also got your own chopsticks, awesome!" Po laughed as he handed each member a bowl before sitting to eat his noodles "You whould have your own dolls"

"No, action figures" Ron smirked "And... no, we aren't as strong and popular as you, Tai Lung would kill us if we were to fight him"

"No really" Tigress rolled her eyes

"Does she has a problem?" Ron scoffed at Po while pointing at Tigress, to which he shrugged

"HELP!"a citizen of the Valley yelled as he knocked on the door, to which Po approached him

"What's wrong?" Po asked

"Mr. Ping's noodle shop is being attacked, the croc bandits are ganging up on him and destroying the shop!" the citizen gasped for air

"Dad..." Po whispered, then turned to Tigress "We gotta help him!"

Tigress then nodded and trned to her back "Rookies. You stay-" but she then realized that the rookies weren't there "Where did they go?" she growled, to which Monkey shrugged

"No idea, when they've heard the guy saying 'Help' i saw they weren't here" Monkey replied

"Oh, darn!" Tigress growled "Come on, Po, they might be in danger!" she ordered Po as she dashed off towards Mr. Ping's, noddle shop, with Po and the rest of the Furious Five following suit

* * *

At Mr. Ping's noddle shop, who was partially disordered and scrambled by the inside and outside

"Hey there, goose, want your hat?" a croc banditt cackled sinisterly as he held up Mr. Ping's aht to a high height, preventing Mr. Ping from grabbing it

"Please give it to me, that had beloged to my ancestors! Mr. Ping peladed

"Don't worry, you'll soon reunite with them" Another croc bandit smirked as he grabbed Mr. Ping and prepared to punch him

"Also with these kids" the thrid croc bandit smirked as he prepared his sword to hit at a toddler piglet

"I don't think so" a voice quickly said as the bandits turned to see Ron at the entrance, with an akimbo and a smirk

"Oh, no, not him again!" the croc bandit who had Mr. Ping's hat groaned "Now in here? You are stalking us!"

"Leave those poor civilians alone or i will kick your ass from here to the limits" Ron growled

"You'll have to pass over our corpses" the croc bandit who held Mr. Ping smirked as he dropped Mr. Ping and the cook goose ran away under a table for protaction "I always wanted to know how it feels beating a tiger"

"Ask Tigress, cuz i won't tell" Ron smirked, then frowned "Ah, gosh, i need to get more funny one-liners" he facepalmed "But anyways, showtime!" he smirked as he put on his fightint position

"You will need a new head soon!" the croc bandit that held the kids smirked "You get him boys, i'll take care of the kiddos and the goose" he ordered them "I am hungry"

"Would you rather like to eat a furry knuckle sandwich" Ron smirked as he charged at the croc bandit and gave him a roundhosue kick, tossing him towards the same table Mr. Ping was hiding under "I dig on leather wallets with feet" he cackled

"Ow, you sunuva-" the croc bandit scoffed as he got off the table "Now i'll shave your fur, kitty cat!" he roared

"I don't think so" Ron smirked as the croc bandits all charged towards Ron, but Ron jumped into the air and gave the bandits a series of punchs before kicking the three on their faces and knocking them out "A job's done" he smirked

"Yaaaay!" the piglet toggler cheered as he went over to hug Ron's leg

"Kicking the ass of some cocodriles, a coin, the love of a children, no price" Ron chuckled as he patted the toddler's head

"Oh, thank you!" Mr. Ping cheered as he snatched the hat from the croc bandit and gave him a weak kick on the face "You have my eternal gratitude" he smiled as he bowed before Ron

"No prob, sir, just be careful with those crocs next time" Ron laughed

"You've won thsi time, Ron, but next time you'll have your butt kicked!" the croc bandit leader scoffed as he got up

"Mr. Tiger is not afraid of a bunch of meanies like you!" the piglet scoffed as he stepped in front of the leader "He can kick you ass anytime!"

"Shut up!" the leader growled as he prepared to punch the toddler, but Ron got in front of the toddler and grabbed the leader by the scruff of his neck

"Aaaah, and you even dare to attack the boy in my presence?" Ron growled "Listen good, your wallet, there is a plethora of guys who need a beating and you pick on the who don't!" he growled "So i want you to leave the kids, Mr. Ping and the other civilians here, got it?" he snarled

"O-Okay!" the leader gasped "Bad croc, bad croc!" he stuttered

"Failure to do so results in me getting a new wallet, understood?" Ron growled

"Yeah, but please don't kick me!" the leader pleaded as Ron let him go

"Begone!" Ron snarled as the croc bandits flew the area

"DAD!" Po gasped for air as he and the Furious Five approached the group "Are you okay?"

"Yes, son" Mr. Ping smiled as Po hugged him "Luckily, this tiger helped me out with those tough guys"

"Funny tiger made them OUCH!" the toddler giggled

"Darn, and i thought they couldn't handle it" Tigress chuckeld "I guess i was wrong at all" she then looked around "Wait, where's Ron?"

"I dunno" Po shrugged "He is a sneaky dude" he chuckled, then noticed that there was a knife stabbed on the wall, containing a bad of gold coins and a note "What's this?" he muttered as he grabbed the note "This moolah will cover the damage done to the store. Sincerely, Ron" he read it

"Oh, goodness!" Mr. Ping gasped "That guys is so generous, he paid the damage!"

"But he didn't repaired that hole he did on the Jade Palace" Tigress grumbled "Selfish there, generous here" she shrugged

"Let's go to the palace, i bet he's in there again" Mantis shrugged as Po and the Furious Five left the building

"I want a doll of funny tiger!" the toddler giggled

* * *

Meanwhile, on the training room of the Jade Palace, Ron was training himself new kung fu movements with the help on a punching bag that stood still o nthe groun,d it had the portrait of a croc bandit "Come on, dude, defend yourself!" Ron smirked as he began to punch the bad repetitive times at a supersonic speed "Uh, i guess i have to stop talking alone"

"Ah, there you are" a voice yelled from the entrance as Master Shifu entered the area "You are so fast, Ron, you frist were in the noodle shop, then here"

"What can i say, Maste,ri am a sneaky dude" Ron laughed "Besides, i wasn't born yesterday, i endured a painful training"

"I see" Shifu mused "I bet you are qualified to endure Tigress' 20 years training"

"I could" Ron mused as he kept on hitting the bag "Maybe, but i don't think it'w worht it"

"Why not?" Shifu frowned

"You'll see, master, i am not that kind of guy who is obssessive with training and all that" Ron sighed "Well, maybe a bit, but later on, i dedicate my life to crime-fighting" he confessed "In Gongmen City, i am known as 'Brown Tiger', the city's superhero who protects every inch of the city with his kung fu training and keep it safe from any treat"

"Brown Tiger, eh? What an... obvious name" Shifu chuckled

"A fan called me liek that, and i adopted it" Ron laughed

"Well, Brown Tiger, i'll tell Tigress to train you in the tiger style and her personal training, cuz frankly, i think you are ready" Shifu chuckled

"Thanks, master" Ron bowed at Shifu respectfully before he continued to train

"Good" Shifu nodded as he left the room

"Come on, fight back!" Ron smirked as he punched the bag, but it bounced back into Ron and fell on top of him "Ah, no no no no no, don't hurt me, i am not strong!" he gasped as he crawled out of the bag "Bad bag, you don't crush me!" he growled as he made the bag stand up and slahed it with his claw, making a mark on it that made the sand got out "Meh, gotta clean it now" he sighed

Po and the Furious Five then arrived at the Jade Palace and deduced Ron was training "Hey there, Ron, good one you did it on dad's shop" Po chuckled

"It's what heroes do, right?" Ron chuckled

"Right" Tigress nodded "But the msot interesting part was that you've left money to repair Mr. Ping's shop but you instead didn't wanted to repair that hole you did"

"Civilians first, Tigress" Ron sighed "And speaking about you, Master Shifu told me that you must train me to master the tiger style and also told me that you are gonna train me for 20 in your endurance training"

"I bet you arer ready, if Shifu told you that" Tigress sighed "Well, okay, but don't get as enthusiastic as Po when he found his inncer peace" he ordered him sternly "I do not accept childishness"

"0 childhish, got it" Ron nodded "I am not that kind of guy either" he shrugged

"We'll see" Tigress nodded "Well, we will begin immediately if you wish"

"Kay" Ron nodded

"And by the way, where are your friends?" Tigress asked

"They told me that instead of helping me, they were gonna explore the city" Ron replied

"That's cruel!" Viper gasped "You could die in that battle, didn't your friends knew that?"

"Yeah, but..." Ron sighed "They told me it was part of my training and that i can handle them all by myself" he muttered

"That's really cruel, they cannot defend themselves with that always, i do insist!" Mantis growled

"Yes they can" Ron laughed

"Are we gonna being the training or not?" Tigress sighed

"Anytime, darling" Ron chuckled, to which Tigress slightly blushed

"Okay" Tigress nodded as the two soon got i nthe middle of the arena and in their righting positions "First, the basic"

Po and the ohters left the room to leave Tigress and Ron

"Your kidding me? I know that already, gimme the advanced!" Ron chuckled

"Okay" Tigress sighed "But don't complain if it hurts you so much" she ordered him

"Got it" Ron smirked

It was the beginning of Ron's training...

**End of Chapter – More to come soon**


	3. Chapter III: Knives and Tutankatigers

Chapter 3 – Knives and Tutankatigers

"Okay, that ends our today's training" Tigress sighed as they finished the day's tiger style training "Reverence" she added as the two bowed down respectfully

"Huh, 'twas short" Ron chuckled

"Yeah, you don't need to learn much about it since you said you 'Practically know it all'" Tigress replied sarcastically while adding air quotes

"Would you please stop being anti-social?" Ron scoffed "Why? Because i am a tiger, like you, and you are afraid of falling in love with me?" he chuckled

"Grrrr..." Tigress growled as she bared her teeth at Ron

Suddenly, a piglet toddler cries could be heard, at least for Ron "HELP!"

"What was that? I could hear it!" Tigress gasped as she turned to the direction of the noise "Ron, did you hea-" she asked as she turned at Ron, but Ron wasn't there no longer "Darn, gotta see where that chump goes" she sighed as she headed towards her room

"Whatcha doin', kid?" Ron smiled as he suddenly approached the piglet by landing next to her

"Some bad cocodriles took off my doll and they don't wanna give it back!" The pigled wailed as she began to cry

"Awwww, don't cry, little one" Ron cooed softly as he picked up the toddler on his arms and tickled him on the nose, making him giggled "Uncle Ron will get it back" he smiled "And... where did they go?"

The piglet then pointed at a tall house "There, i knocked the door various times, and the last time they warned me that if i do dare to knock again, they'll hit me on the face" she whimpered

"Don't worry, i'll handle Mr. Crockie baddie" Ron smiled as he put the toddler down "You stay here"

"Okay, Mr. funny tiger!" the toddler giggled

Ron then went over to the house and knocked the door, then noticed something on the ground "Hey, a small gold rock! I haven't seen something like this in 7 years!" he chuckled as he knelt down to grab it

On the other side of the door

"Ah, goshdangit, i am gonna kill that pork!" the croc bandit leader of the previous chapter growled as he approached the door with a small wooden chair in hand, he then opened the door, and without noticing Ron, he hit him on the head with the chair, shattering it "There you go, you little-" he then gasped when he saw Ron flinching "Ohmygosh, the tiger!"

"Who... ow... more?" Ron grunted in pain as he slowly got up "I was gonna ask you if you had a certain doll, but now i know you do" he growled "May i pass?"

"NO!" the croc bandit growled

"Kay, then i suppose i'll get in by myself" Ron cackeld as he punched the bandit on the stomach, sending him flying all over the hallway and making him land on a flowerpot

"Darnit" the croc grumbled in pain as he lost consciousness

Suddenly, a female cocodrile approached the scene, wearing lipstick and a pink apron "Henry, dear, who was-" she then gasped upon seeing Ron "No..."

"Madre solo hay una" Ron chuckled "The stereotype of a normal housewife mother" he chuckeld as he looked at the reader

"YOU!" the female cocodriel growled "You are the darn tiger who kicked the heck out of my children!" she snarled

"And what if i was that guy, what are you gonna do, hit me with your rolling pin, stereotype?" Ron mocked the angry cocodrile as he began to dance mockingly

Just then, an enormous big male cocodrile wearing a kung fu gi entered the halfway "Dear, have you seen my-" he then growled upon seeing Ron "Dear, is this the guy who put Roger in the hospital?" he growled

"Yes he is, Gary" the cocodrile smirked "And she told me that he was coming for Bob and Henry"

Ron sighed in frustration "Look, ñora, i am just comig for a-"

"YOU SHUT UP!" the cocodrile growled as he advanced clsoer to him "My poor Roger is in the hospital by your fault, and now you are gonna pay for it!" he snarled viciously as he stepped in front of Ron, revealing a HUGE height difference

"Uh, did i jsut wet my pants?" Ron asked, shuddering "Nope"

The cocodrile, now named Gary, snarled as he rose up a hand, then punched Ron in the face, sending him out of the house, but quickly recovering, Gary then stepped out of the house as he pumped his fists "Now you are gonna see what the Croc family is able to do!" Gary smirked

"Besides being a total stupid?" Ron sighed as he wiped his mouth clean and got into fighting position

"AAAAAARA! SHUT UP!" Gary growled as he charged at Ron, but Ron got out of the way and counter-attacked with a kick on the face, which did nothing to Gary but tickles "Ha, your punches cannot penetrate my skin!" he smirked

"Aw, shut up, Renekton!" Ron scoffed as Gary punched him once again and sent him meters away, into the garde, Ron then landed in some roses

"MY GARDEN! MY ROSES!" the female cocodrile gasped as she got out of the house to see that Ron had squashed her roses in the garden "Gary, make him pay!"

"Certainly, Linda" Gary smirked as he teared off his gi shirt, revealing a huge, muscular body

"Owie, owie, owie!" Ron flinched as he quickly got out of the roses, his butt was filled with spines "Dang, remind me of never playing with roses!" he commented as he wiped his butt off the spines

"You damaged my wife's roses!" Gary growled "You will pay" he snarled as he charged once again against Ron

"How much does some cheap roses could cost?" Ron shrugged as he jumped up, gave Gary a kick on the face, and landed in front of him "Ow, my foot hurts!" he flinched

"Told ya, you'll never hurt me!" Gary cackled

"There's gotta be some way to take down this guy without hurting myself in the process" Ron muttered in a monologue "And... why am i speaking alone?" he shrugged

"Soon you will be more lonely as triki-triki" Gary growled as he gave Ron a swift punch on the face and knocked him down

"IS that a technique which involves a bear hug that tears your organs off your body?" Ron commented

"Exactly" Gary smirked

"Yes!" Ron smirked

"Your happy with it?" Gary asked

"No, i am jsut happy that i said it well" Ron laughed

"Prepare to die!" Gary cackeld as he prepared to squash Ron with his mighty foot

"DAD! NO!" the otehr croc bandit, known as Bob, gasped as he got out of the house with a peculiar Ron doll in hand "Please don't kill him in that way!" he begged

"Why do i think that he'll add something worse?" Ron rolled his eyes

"Why not, Bobby? Don't you see that he've sent Roger to the hospital?" Gary scoffed

"Let me finish!" Bob added as he nearly oeped the doll's neck and drew out a strasnge, glowing knife from it "Kill him with it"

"Knew it" Ron grumbled

"Knew that it would be worse?" Gary smirekd as he grabbed the knife

"No, knew that the doll had so much worth for the baby boy and his entire family" Ron grumbled as he tried to get up, but Gary stepped on his chest, preventing him from getting up

"Anyways, thanks to Bobby's help, i am not gonna kill you at bare fist" Gary smirked

"But by knife?" Ron sighed

"DING DING DING DING! Knife wins the contendeer" Gary smirked

"It is contest, idiot" Ron sighed

"Whatever" Ron shrugged "Prepate to die!" he cackeld as he rose up the knife and prepared to stab Ron with it

"Uh oh" Ron gulped as he closed his eyes 'Mommy, i am gonna accompany you soon' he thought his last words

"Leave... him... ALONE!" Tigress' voice could be heard as she suddenly came into the scene, kncking Gary away from Ron

"Tigress?" Ron gasped as he opened his eyes "How did you...?"

"Found ya" Tigress smirked as she lend out a hand to Ron "Easy, i felt your pheromones"

"No, i was gonna ask..." Ron sighed as he got up with Tigress' help "How did you managed to calm down after that comment?"

Tigress then growled "We'll talk about that later" she sighed "Now, let's help you with this"

"In fact, i was gonna TRY to free myself alone" Ron sighed "I am not a kiddo anymore"

"Want my help or not?" Tigress growled

"Okay, thanks, let's take him down" Ron smirked as the two soon got into fighting positions as Gary and Bob got into theirs also

"I take the big one, you take the kiddo" Tigress instructed Ron

"Nah nah nah nah NAH!" Ron growled "I wanna take the hard step" he volunteered himself "I take Gary, you Bobby" he smiled

"Okay" Tigress sighed reluctantly as she got into her fours and charged against Bob

"TRAKILIAAAAA!" Gary growled as he charged at Ron and began to switly swing his knife against him

"Mushama" Ron replied as he dodged every knife swing

Meanwhile, Tigress was busy with Bob, who was no math for her "This is for trying to hurt him" she growled as she kicked him on the face, knocking him out "That was easy"

"You tell me!" Ron gasped for air as Tigress turned to look that Gary had the upper hand, grabbing Ron by his bandaged wrists "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Rod gave a huge roar in pain, so loud that every glass in an area of 1 KM shattered, made Tigress' ears bleed (She obviously covered them) and stunning Gary, making him drop the knife "My arms!" he yelled as he covered his bandaged arms "That hurts!"

"Who thought about it?" Tigress sighed "Now i know your weakness, Ron, prepare yourself next training" she whispered

"You... darn!" Gary gowled as he recovered from the roar, but it was too late, Ron quickly grabbed the knife and pointed at Gary's thorat with it

"You. Never. Touch. My. Arms. Again" Ron growled viciously "Got it?"

"Not promisiong you anything" Gary laughed

"Wrong answer" Ron growled as he prepared to stab Gary, but Tigress stopepd him

"Ron, no" Tigress growled "Killing someone has no honor" she told him "Put the knife down"

Ron then sighed exasperatedly for a moment before reluctantly droppign the knife "If he kills me, i swear-"

"Don't worry, he won't" Tigress assured him

"GROAR!" Gary snarled as he punched Ron some meters away

"RON!" Tigress gasped as she turned to glare at Gary deadly "You will pay for that!" she snarled as she began to fight Gary, but Gary had the element of the strenght, quickly overwhelming Tigress

"Give up, Tigerlily!" Gary smirekd as he grabbed Tigress' leg and tossed her towards the house "You and Tutankatiger don't have any chance against me!"

"We'll see about that!" Tigress growled as she quickly recovered and landed in the ground

"How... did... he... just... called... me?" Ron gasped for air as he slowly crawled towards the knife with a deadly glare

"You are gonna die, kitty cat" Gary smirked as he quickly heade over to the knife and grabbed it, then charged at Tigress before he kicked her on the stomach "You will lose your arms" he smirked as he prepared to stab Tigress

"NO!" Ron growled as he did a last effort, leaped in front of Gary and received the stab on the stomach

"Ron..." Tigress whispered as he saw how Ron fell to the ground in pain

"Aaaaaaaah, that is... pointy!" Ron cursed whiel still keeping his good-natured and wisecracking attitude "But now, i am gonna teach you why they call me 'Arsonist'" he smirked as he closed his eyes and gave a huge clap at Gary's face, succesfully doing the Golden Lotus Clap and sending Gary kiolometers away with the fire

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SUNUVA-!" Gary gasped as he was falling down a cliff, right to the water

"The Golden Lotus Clap" Tigress gasped as she stood up "How do you-"

"Told you" Ron chuckled while grunting in pain "I did learned too much with Master Juju" he smiled good-naturely

"Ron, your shirt, is bleeding!" Tigress gasped as she quickly noticed that Ron was indeed bleeding

"Oh this?" Ron chuckled as he quickly covered the wound "Nothing i can handle, seriously"

"You really need to go to the Jade Palace, Right. Now!" Tigress growled as he picked up Ron on his arms and headed towards the Jade Palace

"Like the first time you carried me to your bed" Ron chuckeld while coughing

Some minutes later, the two arrived at the Jade Palace as Tigress quickly rushed Ron towards his room and bed

"What's going on here?" Master Shifu growled as he quickly entered Ron's room "Tigress, wha-"

"Ron's seriously injured, master" Tigress sighed as she bowed before his master "He needs medical attention, he saved me from a knife stab"

"I see" Shifu nodded "I'll see what-"

"Master, no" Ron grumbled as he quickly took off the knife off his stomach and tossed it away "Let me handle this by myself" he sighed

"But Ron!" Tigress growled "You cannot do this by youself!"

"I... i can" Ron grumbled "Just... trust me" he sighed "Leave me alone, i need to rest"

Tigress then looked at Master Shifu before turning to Ron and sighing reluctantly "Okay, but if you are seriously in pain, i-"

"Don't" Ron sighed "Please, leave me, i need to sleep, that battle left me crippled" he muttered

"Come on, Tigress, it's best to leave Ron alone, if he says that he can handle it, then i do believe him" Shifu sighed as he and Tigress left the room, with Tigress closing the door

"Night... Ron" Tigress sighed as he left the room

And Ron lied there some hours, waiting and trying to sleep, but he then crawled out of the bed and crawled towards the knife while groaning in pain, he then grabbed the knife and looked at it cautiously "I wish i knew why it shines" he chuckled as he yawned, closed his eyes and drifted onto sleep

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter IV Part I: Operation TYGER P I

Chapter 4: Operation: TYGER, Phase I

After a long night of sleeping, Ron finally woke up, but late, the Furious Five, Po, and the others were alreadt awake

Ron then stretched himself before getting up and scratching his back, then noticed something: His belly wound was gone! "Jeez, i am a fast healer after all" he chuckled "I better tell everyone, specially Tigress" he then left his room, heading for the kitchen, where everyone was gonna have their breakfast

On the way, he noticed that he had a small cloth tied on his pinky finger "Hmm, what did i forgot?" he asked to himself

Meanwhile, on the kitchen

"And then, SAS!" Jarek chuckeld as he made a knife stab gesture "Ron saved Tigress from a stab attack"

"Very impressive" Master Shifu nodded as he was drinking his tea "I see that Ron had some affection towards Ti-"

"Master, please!" Tigress gasped "I am not in love with him!" she blushed "Neither he is" he sighed as she had her fingers crossed, unseen by anyone

"Okay" Jarek chuckeld "Anyways, i think i gotta announce something to you" he smiled "Today is Ron's 39th Birthday!"

"Really!" everyone gasped

"Yeah" Jarek nodded "But don't say it loudly, Ron doesn't knows it, and we don't need him to know it... yet"

"Why not?" Mantis asked with a glare "Don't you knwo that it is very bad to not let him know someone about his birthday?" he asked as the Furious Five and Po glared at Jarek

"Well, i've got a entire plan for today, which is divided in some phases" Jarek sighed "We want to give Ron the best surprise he had"

"Wait, what about the idea of being mean only for 'His training'?" Crane pointed out

"That doesn't works in hlidays and/or special Ron's days" Jarek replied

"Oh" Crane nodded

"Well, anyways, Phase I is like this" Jarek smield as he took out his notepad "We've gotta keep Ron out of the Jade Palace for a period of time while we explain everything to the entire city" he explaiend "I am afraid that i didn't told nobody about this, only a few people" he sighed

"Like who?" Tigress asked

"The guards of the city, and the jailer of the Chroh-Gom Prison" Jarek replied

"Why them first?" Shifu asked

"Excuse me for this, master, but... no questions about the entire plan, just obey my indications" Jarek sighed "They will accomplish an important role on Phase I"

"Why?" Shifu asked

"That's where your role beings, master" Jarek smiled "You gotta tell a sort of lie to Ron to get him out of the city for a while" he added "You will tell him that Tai Lung escaped from the prison and that he has to capture him and send him back to it"

"But he already admitted that he cannot fight against him" Shifu pointed out

"Well, Ron has a huge pride, he'll be honoured to take this mission no matter if he ends up KIA" Jarek smiled

"NO!" Tigress gasped, making everyone look at her inquisitively "I mean... that is bad" she added with her casual tone of voice

"Anyways..." Jarek rolled his eyes "We've gotta be precise with time, so here is the deal" he then turned to Crane "Crane, your wrole will also begin on Phase I"

"Why?" Crane asked

"Since Rod is heavy and you don't gotta much experience in carrying a chart, you will be the 'cabbie' of the chart, which will be good since you will be slow and win time the enough to accomplish Phase I"

"And what makes you think that i am not strong?" Crane glared at him with an akimbo

"Ah, come on!" Rhon chuckled "You might be fast the enough to win me in a fight, but if we would be in a struggle, i will win with ease!" he chuckled

"Wanna see it, biggo?" Crane growled

"Crane, Rhon, this is not the time of arguments!" Shifu growled at the two, to which the two sighed and sat down again

"But there is a problem: Ron is unpatient, and more if he realizes that Crane will pick him, knowing that it will take an eternity" Monkey shrugged

"That's why i hired a ministrel to entertain Ron all the way towards the prison" Jarek replied "And also, a professional player of all existring board games, so it will give us more time"

"Cool!" Monkey cheered

"While Ron is at it, i'll explain you every Phase" Jarek nodded "And also-"

He was interrupted when Ron came into the kitchen "Hiya all" he yawned

Everyone then spat their current food and looked at Ron nervously

"Hey Ron, we were speaking about kung fu" Tigress muttered, not being nervous at all

"Really?" Ron smield as he tok a seat "It is about the Wuxi Finger Hold? Cuz i wanna learn it"

"Not yet, kid" Po chuckeld as Tigress elbowed him on the stomach "Ow!"

"Okay" Ron sighed, Jarek then signaled Master Shifu

"Ahem, Ron, i wanna speak to you privately" Shifu cleared his throat as he stood up and headed off towards his room, signaling Ron to follow him

"Okay, master" Ron nodded as he followed Shifu

On Shifu's room...

Ron then looked over to the hidden dolls, then turned to Shifu "It's about the dolls? Cuz i swear i didn't tol-"

"No, it's not that" Shifu cleared his thorat "It's about Tai Lung"

"Tai Lung?" Ron asked "What's with him"

"He escaped from the Chorh Gom prison" Shifu repleid, Ron then rose an eyebrow

"And your telling me this because...?" Ron asked

"Well, since you were willing to prove your honor and pride, i've decided to give to you the mission of capturing him and bringing him back to the prison" Shifu replied

"Waitaminute, how do you know about my pride?" Ron quinted his eyes at Shifu, making him sweat nervously

"Well... i..." Shifu stuttered

"Ah, no prob, i know Jarek told you about it" Ron laughed, Shifu then sighed in relief "Anyways, are you telling me to go on a mission where i can probably be KIA?" he asked

"Yes... uh..." Shifu stuttered "I-"

"Awesome!" Ron interrupted him "Maybe i can be more powerful than the Dragon Warrior himself!" he cheered, to which Shifu sighed in relief again

"Yes" Shifu smiled nervously "Anyways, Crane will accompany you as the driver of the cart, he is so considerate that he wants you to have energies when you arrive there" he added "And also, there will be a ministrel to entertain you with his music, he also knows board games"

"Anything but Majhong" Ron chuckled "Anyways, when do i go?"

"Immediately" Shifu repleid quickly "Now go, we are very procuppied that ai Lung may cause a rampage, maybe he reached over to Gongmen City, and-"

"GONGMEN CITY? NO! MASTER JUJU'S THERE!" Ron gasped as he dashed out of the room and right to the ktichen again "CRANE, LET'S GO! MASTER JUJU'S IN DANGER!" he yelled as Jarek signaled and Crane then nodded before exiting the room and the Palace with Ron at his side

**15 MINUTES AND A RUSH TO THE CHART LATER**

Ron, a fox ministrel and Crane were heading towards the Chorh Gom prison, Crane was picking the chart as slow as hell (Because he is slow)

"Hey, heard ya!" Crane growled

"Can you hurry up, Crane, Master Juju needs us!" Ron groaned

"Calm down, Ron" The ministrel smiled "Why don't we play something while we wait, i am sure Master Juju can handle him for some minutes, it won't take so long!"

"Uh, okay" Ron sighed "But only cuz i know Master Juju is the best in Gongmen" he added "What games do you have?"

"Uh, chess, checkers, Majhong-"

NO MAJHONG!" Ron growled

"Okay then, what about chess?" the ministrel stuttered nervously

"Okay, i am sure Master Juju could wait some time" Ron sighed reluctantly

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Jade Palace, every single person was waiting at the main room, some others asking each other why they are here in first place, and such

Suddenly, Jarek came into the room and in front of the crowd, along with the Furious Five minus Crane "Ahem!" he cleared hsi throat loudly "Can anyone hear me from here?" he asked as he heard a loud 'Yes' "Is every single citizen of the Valley here?" he asked as he heard another 'Yes' with veryone nodding "Okay, everyone, i called you here to announce that today is Ron, i mean, the Brown Tiger's birthday" he announced as everyone gasped

"How come didn't you told us earlier!" Mr. Ping gasped "We can make him a party on my restaurant and-"

"NO!" jarek interrutped him "I already planned everything" he added "Ron doesn't knows about his birthday, yet, becauze his pride insists him in always training, no rest" he sighed "But anyways, here is the deal: I made an entire operation, codenamed: TYGER" he said as everyone, except Tigress, laughed at "Silence, please!" Jarek yelled "Okay, as i said, the operations is marked by five Phases, and we are actually in Phase I"

"And what's all thsoe phases about?" a citizen asked

"No questions!" Rick growled as Jarek sighed with a facepalm

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron, Crane and the ministrel already arrived at the Chorh Gom prison, with Ron jumping out of the car right away and heading towards the entrance

"No visitors at this time!" a guard growled as he stepped in front of Ron, but Ron easily dispatched him with a push away

"Whoah, never thought Ron would be that corageous" Crane breathed in awe as the ministrel chuckled

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS TAI LUNG? I SWEAR IF HE KILLE MASTER JUJU, HE WILL DIE!" Ron yelled as he drew out his knife, it was actually the knife thee croc bandits had, but it was now his knife

"Uhhh, what do you-" the warden aske, then remembered the plan "Oh, Tail Lung? Oh, well, we re-captured him on our own, thanks anyway" he smiled

"And did he did something to Master Juju?" Ron sighed

"Nope, he didn't even laid a fot on Gongmen, he tried to escape but we stunned him and put him back on his cell" the warden chuckled

"Well, if you don't need me..." Ron sighed as he holstered his knife and turned to leave

"Everything's going okay" Crane whispered at the ministrel, but the ministrel smirked

"Hey Ron" the ministrel smirked "Wanna train more? Hurry up!" he chuckled

"TRAINING!" Ron yelled in glee as he picked up Crane and shoved him onto the chart before grabbing the handles and rushing towards the Valley of Peace at full speed

"Gret job, ministrel, i hope for your sake that the meeting is over on the Jade Palace" Crane growled at the ministrel, who chuckled with a shrug

* * *

Back at the Jade Palace...

"So what's all this plan about?" Mr. Ping shrugged

"I'll tell ya" Jarek smirked as he drew out a proyection screen-like screen and unrolled it, revealing a drawing of Ron in a cart heading off the Valley of Peace, showed by an arrow to the left "As we are speaking right now, Ron is going on a fake mission to the Chrorh Gom prison to re-capture Tai Lung, but this is only a hoax to get him out of the city so i can inform you about the entire operation withotu Ron noticing about the plan"

"And why cannot be in the empty city while we are all here?" Mr. Ping asked

"Cuz that would raise suspicion" Jarek replied "And the main priority is to not to let Ron be suspicious about the entire thing. Ron staying in the empty city wil make him come here in first place" he explained as the crowd erupted into a big 'Ohhhhhhhh' "Okay, as i mentioned to the Dragon Warrior and the Furiosu Five, 'Agent' Crane will be in charge of this phase, since he is slow, he cold take like hours in taking Ron to the prison in a chart" he explained "Now, to Phase II" he added as he rolled out another screen, revealing Ron, labeled with an 'X', next to the Jade Palace

"Vanish him?" Po gulped "Man, we cannot expel him from the-"

"No!" Jarek sighed "We gotta keep Ron away from the Jade Palace while we decorate it, since thsi will eb the palce where the party will be held" he added "Now, Agent Viper will be in charge on this phase, but-"

"Why me?" Viper groaned

"Cuz you are Ron's favorite Furious Five member" Jarek replied, making Tigress frown sadly "Nah, just kidding, you will get along with him and show him the entire city while we prepare the Jade Palace" he laughed, making Tigress smile in hope "But also, we'll need YOU, citizens, to distract Ron as LONG as possible, make it the best you can to keep Ron away from the Jade Palace"

"I can feed Ron with all of my food to distract him" Mr. Ping smiled as Po nodded

"I am afraid, Mr. Ping, that that won't be enough" Jarek sighed as the goose frowned "Ron's pride, sorry"

"God, that guy won't even surrender in his training or what?" Mantis scoffed

"With telling you that in Gongmen City he spent an entire day without sleeping, tried to make the Wuxi Finger Hold technique, that would be enough" Jarek sighed as Mantis nodded in understandment "Now with Phase III" he added as he rolled out anotehr screen, revealing this time Ron labeled with an 'X' and the entire Valley of Peace city next to it

"Vanish Ron from the Valley?" Po scoffed "Come on, he does-"

"Po, would you stop being incredolous and pessimistic?" Jarek growled "This time, we gotta keep Ron away from the Valley of Peace, since it is gonna be decorated entirely for the reception" he added "Agent Monkey will tkae care of this" he added "An idea of mine is to make him stay in Gongmen for a while we prepare everything, he'll be glad to see Master Juju" he nodded

"Okie Dokey" Monkey smiled

"Now, with Phase IV" Jarek sighed as he rolled out anotehr screen, with the same drawing

Po then gasped "This time va-"

"NOOOOOO!" Jarek snarled "Keep Ron away from the Valley of Peace the enough for us to have tiem to dress ourselves for the occassion" he sighed exasperatedly "Also, to buy formal clothes if someone doesn't has" he added while eyeing Tigress

"And who told you i don't?" Tigress growled

"Right" Jarek sighed "Anyways, Mantis will take care of this one"

"Finally" Mantis sighed

"And now, final Phase, Phase V" Jarek sighed as he rolled out another screen, the final one, this one had a stickman carrying a bag towards the Valley of Peace, with the bag labeled 'Ron'

Po was about to say something, but Jarek shsushed him

"Phase V will be, with a sneaky way, capture Ron, blindfold him for some time, and carry him the enough time to pick him to the Valley and surprise him" Jarek added "Tigress will take care of this since she has to do something, and i bet she would be mroe than happy to knock out Ron" he smirked

"Two problems" Tigress growled "One: How do you think i can go out with some ridiculous formal clothes? And Two: Who told you that i will be glad to capture the person who saved me from a knife?"

"Shut up and comply!" Jarek growled "Okay, everyone, this is the entire plan" he sighed "And as we speak, Ron might surely be on it's way here, and he-"

"RON'S HERE ALREADY!" a guard of the gates shotued as he rushed into the room

"WHAT?" Jarek gasped as Crane rushed into the room next to the Five

"Well, your 'ministrel' screwed it up activating Ron's pride over his training" Crane glared at Jarek

"Darn him..." Jarek cursed, then turned to Rhon "Rhon, jam the gates before he opens them!" he ordered him as Rhon saluted at him and rushed towards teh gate at full speed

Outside the Valley's gate...

"Hello?" Ron yelled "Can i get in? I wanna train as quick as possible before the day ends" he bellowed as Rhon and a guard appraoched the otehr side of the gate with Rhon jamming it

"Uh, i am sorry, but the gate's jamemd and we cannot open it before breeaking it into pieces" the guard belowed from the other side

"Screw the door, you can get a new one, i wanna my daily training" Ron grumbled as he extended his arms and prepared to make the Golden Lotus Clap once more

"I don't like how that sounds" Rhon muttered

Suddenly, Ron tore open the gates with the technique, shredding it into pices, he then looked at the inside to see there was no one "Hey!" Ron growled with an akimbo as Rhon shuddered

'Mission failed...?' Rhon thought

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I can't see a darn thing!" Ron groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

During the moment of the Golden Lotus Clap, Ron accidentally forgot to close his eyes, blinding him

"Phew" Rhon breathd in relief

"Phew" Jarek did the saem

"Phew" The Five did the same

Po then chuckled "Phe-"

"Okay, that's enough" Jarek grumbled, then smiled "Okay, we had luck" he chuckeld "But... we are far from finishing it"

"And when does Phase II begins?" Tigress asked as she looked that Ron was wandering through the empty city blindly, with everyone getting out of the Jade Palace and going to their normal positions

"It will being when the gong sounds" Jarek smirked "In 3...2...1..."

**End oh Chapter – To be continued**


	5. Chapter IV Part II: Operation TYGER P II

Chapter 5: Operation TYGER, Phase II

"Phase II activated!" Rick yelled as he rang the gong

"And Ron's... gonna recover his vision" Jarek sighed "So... RUN FOR IT!" he yelled as he ushered Rhon and the Furious Five minus Viper inside the Jade Palace and closed the door

"Ugh" Ron muttered as he rubbed his eyes, then looked around "Darn, i swear i saw this place empty for a moment"

"Don't be silly!" Viper laughed as she approached Ron "That technique made you have visions"

"If you say so" Ron chuckled "Well, now if you need me, i'll be training insid-"

"NO!" Viepr gasped "You can't go in the Jade Palace!"

"Why not?" Ron sighed

"Cuz... Cuz..." Viper tried to think in something "Cuz everyone is cleaning it and they won't liek you to enter while they are doing so"

"But i am clean" Ron shrugged

"Yoru feet aren't" Viper retorted

"I take off my sandals" Ron retorted

"Your feet are also dirty" Viper replied

"But-"

"Sorry, Ron, but the answer i still no, you cannot get in the Jade Palace until it's done cleaning" Viepr sighed

"Okay" Ron sighed "What am i supposed to do until then?"

"You can do the endurance training Tigress went through to not to feel pain" Viper smiled

"True" Ron nodded "Where's the iron-wod tree?" he asked as he looked around

"Let me guide you" Viper smiled as she took Ron's paw and headed towards the iron-wood tree

* * *

In the Jade Palace...

"Alright, everyone, move out!" Jarek ordered everyone "Crane, you put the signs, Tigress, the tables and the tablecloths, Monkey, the tensils, Po, the flowers, Mantis, the wall decorations, Rick, the chairs and Rhon, clean out everything!" he instructed everyone as everyoen minus Tigress saluted at Jarek and went to do his job, with Tigress with less enthusiasm

"And what are YOU gonna do?" Tigress scoffed

"I do have my own ideas" Jarek smirked

* * *

Back to Ron and Viper...

"Here it is" Viper smiled as they approached the iron-wood tree Tigress used "Punch this tree as many times as you can, and soon you will feel no pain"

"Okay" Ron nodded as he began to punch the tree "This is boring, gonna raise the punch rate" he smirked as he began to punch it at an incredible speed, with Viper's jaw dropping

After some mintues of numerous punches, Ron finally stopped "Where did you learned to puch so... quickly?" Viper gaped in shock

"Master Juju did wonders these 15 years" Ron laughed

Suddenly, the iron-wood tree tore in pieces as Ron sighed "Darn, i knew it won't last longer" he then turned to Viper "Is there any other?"

"Not in my knowledge" Viper sighed

"Okay then" Ron sighed "I guess i'll have to train to the-"

"NO!" Viper gasped "They are stil cleaning!"

"Still?" Ron sighed

"Yeah" Viepr nodded "But we can go eat something to Mr. Ping's restaurant"

"Sure" Ron laughed "But... no romance, right? Cuz i-"

"No, no romance" Viper blushed "I know you like Tigress"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Ron gasped while blushing

"I saw you playing with a Tigress doll and a doll of yourself last night" Viepr smirked "Besides having a poster of her"

Ron then stuttered, then gasped in disbelief "Just don't ler her know it soon, i wanna give her time"

"Deal" Viper smiled

"Okay then, let's go before i die of blushing" Ron sighed

The two soon got into Mr. Ping's noodle shop as Mr. Ping greeted them "Oh, Master Viper, Master Ron, glad to se-"

"I am not a master" Ron interrupted him "Yet" he muttered "But anyways, a table for two" he smiled "No romance"

"Got it" Mr. Ping smiled as he led them over a nearby table

"Which delicious dish would you-"

"Noodle soup" Ron replied "With less broth, if possible"

"I'll ask the same" Viper smiled

"Twoo noodle soupsright away!" Mr. Ping smiled as he headed over to the kitchen

"So..." Ron muttered while tapping his fingers on the table "Does Tigress ever likes me... a bit?"

"Well, i dunno exactly" Viper sighed "But... i've got a hint that she feels something for you since ou rescued her from Gary"

"Like what?" Ron muttered

"I saw her hugging a doll of you" Viepr replied

"Ah, we!" Ron gasped "Where does everyone gets those dolls anyway?" he asked in shock "Wait, i mean... She hugged it?"

"Yes" Viper smiled

"All doubts resolved" Ron smirked

"Here you go" Mr. Ping smiled as he served two plates of noodle soup to the two, one with lesser broth

"Nice quality, obeying, and fast service" Ron smiled "Boy, this deserves an A+ and a tip!"

"Thanks" Mr. Ping smield as he went over to the kitchen

"Mmmmm" Ron muttered as he drew out his chopstick and began to eat "Deli deli"

"I like your wisecracks" Viper giggled as she began to eat "Where did you learn them?"

"Well..." Ron sighed "My real father abused of me as a cub, he told me that i'll never achieve good things, and he told me that the only way to do so is to join the militia. There, i learned how to use range weapons such as crossbows and bows" he explaiend as he kept on eating "The rest... i learned it on the streest. Until my parents died, and then i met Master Juju, who adopted me as his son and trained me in the ways of kung fu for 15 years"

"Fascinating" Viper repleid in awe "You are liek a commando them?"

"I do prefer to call myself soon-to-be Master" Ron sighed "A question, do you think that there might be the posibility for me tojoin the Furious Five? It's not my dream, but... it's osmething"

"You'll have to talk it with Tigress, she's the de-facto leader" Viper shrugged

"De-facto, i hate that word" Ron muttered

"Yeah, me too" Viper sighed

"Since we've got time until they clean everything up, can we visit the doll store?" Ron asked

"Sure?" Viper smiled "Wherever you wish except the Jade Palace" she nodded as she finished up her food "Why to the doll store?"

"I am gonna kick the ass of the guy who makes dolls of me" Ron grumbled "I swear, nobody makes dolls of me without my consent!"

"Don't be rude, Ron, they make dolls of you cuz they love and respect you" Viper told him sternly "Or else, Po woulnd't had his own doll too, cuz he is the Dragon Warrior"

"At least, i wanted to be also in my own line or army men" Ron sighed as he finished up with his plate and began to play with his chopsticks

"Ar-what?" Viepr asked

"You had no infancy at all" Ron muttered "Army men, some green toys who are soldiers"

"Oh yeah, i remember playing with them as a kid" Viepr nodded

"Those toys were a gift from my father when i was a baby, he tried to guide me into the militarist way by any means necessary" Ron sighed "End justifies the means at all" he shrugged

"I see" Viepr muttered "Something else you wanna add, amy boy?" she smirked

"Yeah, he gave me a crossbow when i was 5 years old and trained me to use it" Ron smirked, to which Viepr gasped

"That's terrible!" Viper replied in shock

"Beats me" Rod muttered as he stood up, with Viepr following suit

They soon left the restaurant (Not without Rod leaving a tip) and approached the doll vendor, who was busy ordering some Ron dolls "You" Ron growled as he approached the doll vendor and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck "I don't remember allowing you to use my image for dolls"

"P-P-Please, sir, too much people, even kids asked me for Ron dolls, please forgive me, they wanted to have you so much!" the vendor begged for his life

Ron then took a deep breath before dropping him, then handed him some coins "Do you have army men?"

"Tan or Green?" the vendor asked while breathing in relief and grabbing the coins

"Both" Ron smiled "I wanna feel like a child and play with them again" he sighed, then glared at him "But that does not makes me less man!"

"Of course not, sir" the vendor smiled nervously

"Okay, just getting that clear" Ron nodded as the vendor handed him a bag that contained inside both gren and tan army men, along with some tanks and helicopters "Cool, thanks" he smiled as the two left the shop

"Aren't you gonna play with them, right?" Viper sighed

"I am gonna give them to a boy whodeserves it. Who knows, maybe he can enjoy them as i tried to enjoy them" Ron sighed

"You didn't enjoyed them?" Viper frowned

"Not at all, i didn't had a happy infancy" Ron muttered "I remember playing as a cub, being a kung fu master like Master Oogway, other cubs laughed at me, they told me that i just don't simply look like a real kung fu warrior"

"Well, nwo you can prove them wrong" Viepr smiled

"Too late" Rod sighed

"Why?"

"Remember Tai Lung's rampage after he escaped the Chorh Gum prison?" Ron muttered

"Yeah, a hard time for Tigress, since she wanted to prove herself as the Dragon Warrior" Viper sighed "But why do you ask?"

Well, to tell the truth..." Ron rubbed the back of his head "Those cubs were the first victims of Tai Lung after he visited Gongmen" he confessed her, Viper's jaw then dropped to the ground

"I... i am sorry to say that" Viper frowned

"Don't be, i think they deserved it" Ron muttered "I went into hiding under Master Juju's wing at that time"

"That is cruel" Viper frowned dissapprovingly at Ron "They had to live, at least to see how much successful you are"

"I know" Ron muttered "But it's just simply too hard to control the rage and everything else, i still had nightmares of my parents abusing me, well, at least my father"

"Your mother was the only one kind?" Viper frowned

"Yeah, she told me the right ways of life, and she briefly instructed me into basic kung fu, the tiger style, and she also told me about the Golden Lotus Clap" Ron nodded "It's advanced, but i dominated it, and right now i am practicing the Wuxi Finger Hold" he added "The last time i tested it, i made a big explosion"

"Yeah, Jarek told me" Viper laughed

"Well, anyways, that's basically part of my story, i never felt this vulnerable so much, specially to a kung fu master who appears to be a member of the Furiosu Five" Ron muttered as he handed the bad og army men to a piglet toddler "Have fun, those toys are very entertaining" he smield as he patted his head tenderly

"Tanx, unka R-Ron" the toddler giggled in his best language, Ron taking in mind that he was still small for language, which was acknowledged with a chuckled

"Go on, kiddo, for your parents to teach you how to play and speak" Ron smiled as the toddler ran happily towards his parents, Ron then turned to Viper "I think... they are done, right?"

"I guess" Viper sighed "Let's go" she added as the two soon headed towards the Jade Palace

When they arrived, they saw that the facade was decorated, birthday style "Is there a sort of carnival or something?" Ron commented

"Uhhhh, yeah, it's a carnival, commemorating, uh... the croc bandits' surrender over the Valley of Peace" Viper smiled

"Good to hear" Ron smiled

Just then, Jarek got out of the Palace along with Tigress "Hey Ron, cleanup is finished, that's the good news" he smiled as Tigress waved her paw at him shyly, to which Ron blushed

"And the bad news?" Ron frowned

"You'll know it soon" jarek smirked

**End of Chapter – To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter IV Final Part: OT P III and IV

Chapter 6: Operation TYGER, Phases III and IV

"So what's the bad news?" Ron frowned

"Well, bad news is that you gotta go out of the Valley for a while, we are gonna clean the entire city" Jarek replied

"Oh, come on, you cleaned the Palace already and now you gotta clean the city? Are you an obssessive compulsive or what?" Ron snarled

"Clam down, Ron, it's for... safety and hygiene precautions" Tigress sighed whiel crossing her arms

"Not you, Tigress!" Ron gasped

"I am sorry, Ron, but i am with Jarek, only in THIS one" Tigress muttered, to which Jarek glared at her

"Thank you" Jarek growled, then turned to Ron "But don't worry, i've got a mission for you that suits perfectly for you" he smirked

"Really?" Ron smiled "What is it?"

"Some scouts inform me that the last remains of the Croc Bandits gang led by it's sole healthy member Bobby is hiding on a secret HQ that is located next to Gongmen City, next to the Tapia Palace" Jarek informed him "You know what to do. Kill them all, you've go Master Shifu's permission to do so. And when you do it, burn down the entire base, don't leat ANYTHING exist in there"

"If it's next to the Tapia Palace, then it's not secret" Ron rubbed his chin

"DUH!" Tigress scoffed

"Alright, i take it" Ron smiled "I've got a weapon or..."

"No, Master Shifu only allows you to use your current weapons as a way of fighting the gang" Jarek sighed "Sorry"

"It's okay" Ron muttered "At least i get to kill them, that's what matters"

"Alright, Monkey will help you in this one" Jarek nodded

"Nah, i do prefer to do it solo" Ron chuckled

"Okay" Jarek nodded "Suit yourself"

'That will make the organization easier' Tigress thought with a small grin 'Thank you, Ron, i do appreciate your courage'

"Okay then, one entire base destroyed, right away" Ron nodded as he turned towards the exit and left the Valley of Peace

"Is that a real mission or just a bluff?" Tigress asked

"One part of the first one, one part of the second one" Jarek shrugged "Anyways, let's get back to work"

* * *

30 Minutes later, in the jungle near Gongmen City

"Ahhhh, Tigress is... beautiful?" Ron muttered as he picked up a rose from a bush and smelled from it "She is... like a beautiful rose, i think" he chuckled

Suddenly, the ministrel came out from the bush behind Ron and aimed at Ron with a crossbow "Don't even blink" he hissed "Your comind with me, Tyger!" he snarled

Rod then gulped "What do you-"

The ministrel then drew out a piece of metal as he knoced Ron in the head with it, knocking him out cold

* * *

15 Minutes later, Ron was still unconscious, strangely on his feet, with his hands tied, and a bandana covering his eyes, he then regained consciousness as the ministrel took off the bandana off his eyes "Urgh... i knew... you were... a traitor"

"I am not a traitor, i was always from the Croc Bandits gang, and this is the happiest day in my life, since your gonna die" the ministrel smirked

"Who says so?" Ron muttered

"I!" a voice could be heard as Ron looked at his sides and everywhere "Up here, you idiot!"the voice snarled as Ron turned to see up, he then saw Bobby, the croc bandit, standing at the top of a crudely built wooden watch tower post "Happy to see me, Ron?" Bobby smirked

"A bit" Ron muttered "I enver thought you'll get alive frm the last battle we had with your-"

"You mean... MY deceased father?" Bobby snarled, to which Ron gasped

"You mean...?" Rod breathed in awe

"Yeah!" Bobby growled "Unfortunately, that technique of yours that was very elaborated, burned down my father completely to death! Now i only have my mother to support me since Roger died on the hospital!"

"And what about Henry?" Ron growled

"Right here" Henry's voice could be heard as he emerged behind Ron while pointing a crossbow at him "Your kick hurted, but i survived by luck" he snarled "With a small scar!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, stop pointing that thing on my back, will ya?" Ron sighed exasperatedly "Yoru scratching my back and it's not comfy!"

"Shut up!" Bobby growled "Ronald Regis Tyger, by the authority of the Croc Bandit gang, i accuse your of third-degree muder! I'll be the judge, jury and executor, and your sentence is one way ticket to hell!"

"You mean... heaven" Ron sighed

"Whatever you go, waht matters is that you will die soon" Bobby smirked "But not by me or Henry, but by my elite army" he cackled as he snapped his fingers, and a huge platoon of 10 soldiers advanced some meters in front of Ron, and the first line knelt down while steadying their crossbows while the back line aimed at Ron with their crossbows whiel standing up

"Is that all of your army? So... puny" Ron commented

"Spare me your wisecracks, will ya? These are my only army indeed, but it's the best elite army China could have! They are marksman, they never miss, and they are good when it's about close quarters battle" Bobby cackled

"Yeah, sure, and my uncle is that guy who blows a flute with his nose" Ron commented sarcastically

"I said... SPARE!" Bobby growled "They will kick your ass by fist or by ranged weapons, but in any way, you wil ldie!"

"Try me" Ron smirked

"Brother, let's just not waste time talking and execute him" henry sighed

"Alright then, bro" Bobby smirked "SOLDIERS! Ready weapons!" he ordered as the soldiers prepared their crosswords "Aim" he commanded, the soldiers then aimed their crossbowss "And..."

"Idiot" Ron sighed

"FIRE!" Bobby cackled as the soldiers all shot their crossbows at the same time

The arrows were at seconds of hitting Ron and ending his life...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey look, a coin!" Ron gasped as he suddenly knelt down on purpose

"SUNUVA-!" Bobby gasped as soon, the arrows peirced through his skin and peppered him entirely, one arrow also cut Ron's rope who tied his hands, freeing him

"BROTHER! !" Bobby gasped "You.. will... pay for that! DID YOU HEARD ME? YOU WILL DIE AT ONCE, AT MY HANDS!" he shrieked madly as he drew out a crossbow and aiemd at Ron

Ron quickly took advantage of the confusion moment of the soldiers and quickly grabbed Henry's crossbow before aiming at Bobby, and at that moments, the furious soldiers marched up to Rod "One more step and i'll kill your boss!" he growled "I have a great accuracy, and i am aiming at his head!" he snarled as the soldiers stepped back to where they were before

"HA!" Bobby smirked "Do you think that he will be able to do it? He cannot kill anyone with crossbows, he amde that pormise to Juju, don't you remember it, Ron?" he cackled

"Darn, he's right" Ron sighed as he lowered his crossbow, leaving the soldiers dumbfondled on what to do

"Now, if you excuse me, Ron, i've got a score to settle" Bobby smirekd as he aimed his crossbow at Ron, but lwoered it "But before, some words with you, to know you better" he cackled

"Your kidding me, right?" Ron sighed

"No, i wanna know more about you, a bit" Bobby smirked "First, what are your parents' names?"

Ron then growled, then sighed dejectedly "Ozu Mazu and Markia Tasho" he replied

"Oh, i see you had parents at all, but now... YOU GOT NOTHING!" Bobby cackeld "Just... an old and weak tiger as a father and a bunch of idiotic kung fu masters who cannot get along between themselves!" he laughed "And for me, i jsut got a mother, a big army and a good headquaters, and soon i will have a trophy of your head to prove it, that you are indeed dead and at my hands!"

Ron then muttered "I... i... i..." he stuttered

"You what?" Bobby smirked

"I... i don't have too much family, except Master Juju, and soem good friends like the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five..." he hissed, then glared at him "But let me tell you something, i do prefer to have less things but are good, instead of you, who has a motehr and an entire small army, who are evil" he growled

"Yaddah Yaddah Yaddah, time to die" Bobby smirked as he aimed his crossbow once again at Ron

"Everythin you wanna create it always ends up in despair" Ron muttered

"Yeah yeah" Bobby sighed "Now-"

"You or your family commit a crime, innocent lives die, i stop you, but you always return to break havok again, you or your family" Ron continued his speech

"Can you pelase shut up and accept your destiny?" Bobby growled

Meanwhile, behind Ron, Linda, widow of Gary and mother of Bobby, sneaked behind Ron with a knife in hand, and made some signas to Bobby, to which he responded with a smirk

"Let me tell you something, i may not have much, but i know you have right now" Ron growled

"Oh yeah?" Bobby laughed "What?"

"A dead army, an overthrown empire, your entire family dead, but what's more important.." Ron smirked "The worst architecture i've ever saw for a tower!" he growled as he aimed at Bobby's tower and shot an arrow

"HA! You missed, prepare to die!" Bobby smirekd as he aiemd his crossbow once again

"An emppire's like a towe, you always gotta concern about the lower parts to survive" Ron smirked as he pointed at the arrow, who miraclously hit a poorly driven nail, the nail then tore off the tower, as it soon did a plank, which make the tower lose it's balance

"Whoah! You die!" Bobby gasped as he tried to keep his balance, and shot his only arrow at Ron, which it missed by some milimeters above Ron's shoulder and hit right in Linda's eye, piercing her brain and killing her, falling to the ground dead

"Mama..." Bobby whispered as the tower lost some other planks and finally, the tower was falling down right where the soldiers were

"Strategic withdrawal!" a soldier shotued "Strategic with-" he was soon interrupted when the tower finally fell down to the ground, squashing and killing all of the soldiers, and leaving Bobby's empire to only himself, alone

After some smoke and dust which quickly dissipated, Bobby came out of the tower, heavily injured and with some of hs body parts' skin shredded "M-My empire!" he said, delirious "My entire army! My family! All! I've lost all! Even my dreams of conquering China! My dreams of being the most pwoerful army in the world! My dreams of being the supreme governor of the entire Earth, and even my dreams of killing you!" he growled as he marched up to him while limping and still delirious "Now... all what i do have, is my last... chance!" he snarled as he got in front of Ron and grabbed him by the scruff of his nek "Your gonna die, by MY mighty hand!"

"Get your face off my sight before anything happens to you" Ron growled in a serious and low tone of voice as he quickly punched Bobby on the face, making him back away

"Now... my... last... chance!" Bobby growled as he marched up to him, but Ron quickly had an epiphany

"_Rod, you will learn to use the Wuxi Finger Hold when you are ready, the technique can only be used to give destruction to your enemy" were the words that passed Ron's head, narrated by Master Juju_

"Yeah, i don't think so" Ron growled as he quickly grabbed Bobby's finger and twitched all but his pinky fingers

"Ah?" Bobby gasped for air

"Good-bye, Bobby, i don't think China is ready to be overrun by a pathetic croc" Ron growled "Ska-doosh!" were hsi words as he finally twitched his pinky finger, completing the technique

The last thing that could be seen i nthe area was a tremendous explosion that could be seend from the Valley ofPeace, and in fact, it WAS seen in there...

"What the heck was that?" Jarek gasped in awe as the city was now completing Phase IV, dressing themselves

Shifu was meditating on his room when he suddenly felt the explosion and slightly opened his eyes with a proud smile "Well done, my student, i see you suppassed my expectatives, i think you are ready..."

Tigress was finishing dressing herself up with a geisha black vest with roses on it, and some fancy shoes when she saw the explosion from her window "Wha..."

After some minutes, the smoke of the explosion quickly dissipated, revealing that the entire base area area was obliterated, leaving only Ron and Bobby

Bobby was lying on the floor, at the verge of losing consciousness, he was HEAVILY damaged in all of his body part "I... i... i hate you" were his final words before losing consciousness

Rod, by the other hand, was also damaged, his blue upper vest was totally shredded, rvealing his chest muscular body, he was also nearly exhausted "Mi-mission ac-ccomplished" he smiled as he was nearly falling to the ground

Master Juju was seeing every second of the battle from a nearby tree, and covered himself during the explosion, he then jumped out and rushed towards the area

Rod then fell to the ground, but suddenly was caught by Master Juju "You've done well, my dear son, you did the technique correctly, you are a truly master" he declared with proud as Ron couldn't do anything but give a small grin and struggling to do the reverence bow

"T-Thank you, my master" Ron grumbled with a smile as he was nearly falling unconscious

"Here, have this healing herb, eat it" Juju smield as he placed an ivy-like herb on Ron's mouth, and Ron barely chew on it and swallowed it, and in moments, Ron quickly stood up and regained his strenght and energy

"I did it well, master?" Ron smiled as he bowed at his master respectfully

"Yes, Ron, you did it well" Juju smiled as he also did the bow "Now, go to your homeland, everyone is waiting you for your heroic welcome, nowonly for defeating the croc bandits for the final time, but also for otehr stuff" he told him as Ron nodded

"I will, Master" Ron smield as he bowed before his master again and turned to leave, but turned back at him "Oh, and, master?"

"Yes?" Juju smiled

"Thanks for giving me such a perfect training" Ron smiled as he bowed down before Juju again, then turned to leave

"Anytime... master" Jumu smield as he watched Ron leave in hurry

**End of Chapter – To be Concluded**


	7. Fin: Fork phase V!

**Author's Note: From here, i am gonna introduce swearing since this is T and i made 6 chapters without swearing, and i can't help it :S**

**And also, i am gonna introduce more adult topics, like blood and some sex scenes, so if you are a kid, or someone who doesn't likes adult fanfictions, pelase close this tab**

Chapter 7: F**k Phase V!

In the Jade Palace...

"Did you guys felt that explosion?" Tigress asked as she strolled through the main room, Jarek then turned to her and smiled her

"You look pretty on that vest" Jarek chuckled

"Focus, Jarek!" Tigress growled "Ron might be in danger right now!"

"And why do you concern so badly?" Jarek rose an eyebrow "Do you like him or..."

"NO!" Tigress snarled while blushing "Is that... uh... it's his birthday and... we gotta concern about him, right?"

"You are right, this is his 39th birthday and he gotta pass it good" Jarek nodded as Tigress sighed in relief

'That was close' Tigress thought

"I felt that too" Master Shifu's voice could be heard as everyone turned to see at him on the stairs "And let me tell you something, Ron finally completed hsi training" he smield proudly

"Do you mean...?" Po gaped in shock

"Yes, Panda, he finally became a master after successfully mastering the Wuxi Finger Hold technique" Shifu nodded as everyoen gasped

"No... friggin... way" Rick gasped, then fell to his knees "And now that his training is complete... who am i gonna bully?" he sobbed as he began to cry as Shifu gave him a dissapproving glare while shaking his head

"Jeez, never thought he'll do it the first day he came here" Po chuckled

"Actually, his second day" Viper corrected him

"Whatever" Po shrugged "Hey Jarek, i think Phase 5 is-"

"Fuck Phase V!" Tigress snarled, the first swearing of the story, everyone then turned to her in shock "Ron may need us right now and there is nothing that you are gonna do?" she growled as she took off her shoes and sahed out

"Tigress, where are you going?" Crane gasped

"I am gonna find him and take him here, in one piece!" Tigress said as she left the palace and closed it's door, everyone then fell into silence for minutes

"She loves him" Jarek chuckled as everyone nodded with a "Yeah"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was dashing through the forest, heading towards the Valley of Peace, he had lost his sandals after the battle and had a crossbow with an arrow on his back, ready to show it to his friends "Gotta arrive, everyone must be very concerned" he muttered "What about it i-" but was suddenly interrupted as he was shot in the left arm with an incoming arrow "AH!" he goraned as he fell to the ground, his arm bleeding

"Hey there, Ronnie" a voice snickering could be heard as Ron slowly turned to his back, revealing the ministrel with a crossbow, the ministrel then reloaded his weapon as he advanced clsoer to him "Thanks for eliminating the competition" he snickered

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ron grunted

"Now that the Croc Bandits are all gone, the Fox Empire will rise up from it's ashes and conquer China!" the ministrel smirked

"Not if i am alive to prevent it" Ron growled

"Funny to say that, Regis" the ministrel smirked as he aimed his crossbow at Ron "Cuz ou will be no longer alive" he snickered "And don't worry, soon i will send my condolences to the Valley of Peace and Gongmen, and i will attend your funeral and give you some flowers, and comfort your dirty girlfriend"

Ron then gasped "Who's my girlfriend?"

"Ah, don't be silly, i already know that you've got eyes on Master Tigress, that you play with a doll of you and hers, and that you dream with her" the ministrel chuckled

"Who told you that?" Ron growled

"Before i turned on against you, Viper told me the secret" the ministrel replied

"Damn you, treacherous snake" Ron cursed

"Language, Ron, you don't wanna offend her, right?" the ministrel smirked "Oh, and by teh way, my name is Fawkes, son of the legendary leader of the Fox Empire, Foxton Shinzao"

"Fuck your name, kill me while you... can!" Ron grumbled

"Oh, fast, eh?" Fawkes smirked "But no, i wanna see you suffer before i give you the fatal blow!"

"Why do you like to see me suffer?" Ron grumbled as he was about to stand up, but Fawked kicked him to the ground "OW!"

"Because... i can!" Fawkes smirked "And also, cuz i don't wanna you to be a master of kung fu, you just simply don't deserve it!" he laughed as he kicked him again "And also... FOR POWER!" he yelled "Imagine it, Chine will be mine to conquer, and soon the world will be entirely overran by me, victory is at my grasp!" he declared "Foxes dominating the world, imagine it!"

"Your not so cunning as your species says you are" Ron chuckled mockingly

Tigress then arrived the scene, but quickly noticed Fawkes and hid under the brushes "Ron..." he whispered in shock

"Shut up!" Fawkes growled as he kicked him again "I may not be cunning, but i do still have you to kill!"

"You are very brave, trying to kill a prodigy student with a crossbow" Ron growled "But take off the crossbow and wha-"

"Excuse me? Prodigy student? NAAAAAH!" Fawkes snickered "I saw students that are worth mroe than you i nthe trashcan, kiddo!"

"Let... me... finish... my... SENTENCE!" Ron growled as he gave Fawked a spinning kick from the ground, knocking him to the ground also "As i was saying... take off the crossbow and what's left? A ridiculous fox that can be taken down by a single kick by even the 'worst student' as you say, like me!"

"Hey hey hey, i didn't said you were the worst student, just a bad one!" Fawkes chuckeld as he stood up and aimed his crossbow at him "And now... for trying to take me down with that puny kick, your gonna die... NOW!" he growled as he prepared to shoot

"Leave... him... ALONE!" Tigress growled as she leaped from the brushes and tackeld Fawked to the ground before starting to punch him "You cannot kill him!"

"Tigress..." Ron whispered as he slowly stood up with the help of his single arm

"Back away, Tigerlily, your boyfriend is gonna die!" Fawkes growled as she got away from Tigress and aimed her crossbow at him "But now... YOU are gonna die first, and then Ron dies later" he smirked as Tigress gasped as Fawkes shot the arrow

"No!" Ron growled as he quickly pushed Tigress away and received the arrow in the chest, falling to the ground

"RON!" Tigress gasped

"Ha ha ha, the legend ends... finally" Fawkes smirked as Tigress became full of rage and leaped towards Fawkes before pinning him again and slashing and mauling him "AAAAAAAAH!"

"You fucking murderer!" Tigress growled "I do love him! And now you just killed him! Yo uare gonna pay for that!" he snarled as he began slashing and mauling his skin before tearing away. After some seconds, Fawkes finally succumbed to his big wound and died, with Tigress stepping away and tearfully advancing through Ron, she then fell to her knees and began to sob "Ron..." she whispered as she saw blood coming out of all of Ron's wounds, except his chest...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Waitaminute, except his chest?

Ron slowly opened his eyes and peered up at acrying Tigress, before fully opening his eyes "Hey there, Tigry" he chuckled as Tigress' head quickly rose up to see him

"R-Ron?" Tigress whispered "RON!" she cheered as she hugged Ron, then looked at him "I thought you were dead... but... how did you-"

Ron then chucled as he quickly opened up his partially shredded vest, revealing that the arrow hit his medicine book, who was casually placed on his heart "Medicine's on my side... always" he laughed

"Dammn you, Ron, you are a sneaky bastard, dammn you!" Tigress growled as she hugged him tightly again "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'll stop if you stop killing me" Ron gasped for air as Tigress qucikly stopped hugging him

"Oh, sorry" Tigress laughed

"No prob, i punched that tree so many times that i became imprevious to pain, but not to lvoe pain" Ron chuckled as Tigress blushed and quickly went over to him before kissing him on the lips, with Ron's eyes widening. He then finally gave up and kissed her back

After some minutes, they broke away from the kiss "You know, i didn't told you before cuz i was ashamed, but i... i like you" Tigress smiled "In my room i have a poster of you and i sometimes play with a doll of you" she confessed

"Like me" Ron chuckled

"Huh?" Tigress chuckled

"Yeah, i do the same, roleplay that you and me were in love" Ron chuckled "And also-"

Tigress then interrupted him by kissing him again, Ron then quickly broke away "Oh, sorry" she blushed

"It's okay, i'll forgive you for interrupting me" Ron chuckled, then turned to see that she didn't had her shoes "Nice feet"

"You like them?" Tigress laughed

"Yeah" Ron laughed

"Yours are pretty too if it weren't that you need a bath" Tigress smirked

"Wha-what are you trying to inquire?" Ron gulped

Tigress then chuckled as she stood up and took his hand "Come on, i think i know a lake where we can... refresh ourselves" she smirked seductively

"O-Okay" Ron gulped as he stood up and follwoed Tigress

After some minutes, Ron and Tigress arrived at a lake who was near the old base of teh Croc Bandits "Here it is?" Ron chuckled

"Yeah" Tigress laughed as she approached the lake, she then smirked at Ron coyly as she took off her vest, revealing her underwear: Her bandages around her chest and her panties, Ron's jaw then fell to the ground as Tigress unwrapped her bandages and tossed it away along with her vest, she then also took off her panties and tossed them away before entring the water

"Are you...?" Ron gasped

"Come on, get in" Tigress smirked "I don't bite" she whispered

"But ou slash and maul" Ron chuckled as Tigress laughed along, Ron then tried to take off his upper vest with his single hand, barely doing it and tossing it next to Tigress' clothes, he then tried to take off his pants, but he coudln't do it with one hand

"Here, let me do it" Tigress smiled as she got out of the water, adn Ron examined her beauty. For him ,it was like a celestial angel just made for him "Hey, my eyes are over here" Tigress chuckled as Ron snapped out of his trance and chuckled nervously, Tigress then smirekd as he helped take off Ron's pants and underwear before tossing it next to her clothes. Tigress then led Ron into the water as he began to clean his wounds deeply

"Hey, calm down, 'momma', i can clean myself alone" Ron teased as Tigress laughed while brushing hsi body deeply "Y'know, i also wanted to do something else since we are both... without clothes"

"Like what?" Tigress purred

"Like... this!" Ron smirked as he kissed Tigress before wrapping his arms around her

"Where did you learned to be such a good lover?" Tigress smiled as he kissed him

"Army, mother... and friends" Ron smirekd as he began tongue-wrestling with her, then began to aress her breasts

"Oh..." Tigress moaned as she quickly felt Ron's hand

And they wre like that for some hours, with the classical animal same-species sex and all, don't wanna mention more becauze it would be inappropiate

Later...

"So how did you like it?" Ron smiled as the ytwo got off the water and shook themselves dry

"It was..." Tigress struggled to not to say the 'A' word, fearing she might convert into Po

"Awesome?" Ron chuckled as he put on his underwar and pants, then picked up his book and placed it on his pocket

"Uhm, yeah" Tigress chuckeld as she dressed herself up "Why don't you put on your vest?"

"Cuz it's broken already" Ron sighed "Dumb technique, should never had practiced it" he cursed under his breath "I swear, i sometimes wanna do it to myself to see if it's worth it"

"I understand" Tigress sighed

"Please don't tell either Po nor anybody" Ron sighed "If they do realize that i am suicidal, i-"

"Don't worry, i won't tell anybody" Tigress smirked as she put a finger on his lips to shuch hin "With a price"

"How much coins? 10? 20?" Ron chuckled

"No" Tigreess smirked "This time... with your special Tao cookies" she smirked

"Okay" Ron chuckled

"Now... let's get going, everyone's waiting for us to arrival" Tigress sighed as the two soon elft the area

"What's the hurry?" Ron chuckled "We can wait all the time we wish here"

"No, Ron, something special will happen in the Jade Palace" Tigress told him sternly

"Like what?" Ron put an akimbo

"Uhhh, can't tell until we get there" Tigress replied nervously

Ron then frowned angrily as he crossed his arms and tapped his feet "I saved your life... twice! I do need at least ONE explanation"

Tigress then sighed, defeated "Okay, since today's your birthday, we are holding a party for you in the Jade Palace, everyone's attending it"

"See? Tellign the truth is pleasing" Ron chuckled

"Not so" Tigress grumbled

"...For me" Ron smirked

"Let's go, shall we?" Tigress sighed exasperatedly as Ron nodded and the two soon headed towards the Valley of Peace

* * *

After half an hour, they arrived at the gates of the city and entered it "Jeez nice job" Ron laughed as he looked at his surroundings

"Gotta confess something, i almost did nothing" Tigress sighed as Ron suddenly took her hand

"I don't care if you didn't did anything, i only care if you are alright" Ron smiled as he kissed her

"Thanks, Ron" Tigress smield as she kissed her back

They soon approached the Jade Palace's gates as Tigrss stopped "Wait, let me get in first so i can be part of the surprise yell" she smiled

"Suit yourself" Ron shrugged as Tigress entered

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as they got out of their hiding spots, but frowned upon seeing Tigress

"Tigress, what the-" Jarek growled

Ron suddenly stepped in front of Tigress "Eh, what a surprise" he chuckled

Everyone then stared at Ron confusedly before yellign "Surprise!" again

"Happy birthday, Ron" Tigress purred as she hugged and kissed Ron, prompting everyone to gasp at the scene

"Hey, what's the problem with it? We are both tigers" Ron chuckled as everyone erupted into an 'Awwwwwwwww'

"Ron, i wanan speak to you for a moment" Shifu smiled as he approached Ron with his present in hand, then haded to him

"What is it, Master? And... thanks" Ron smiled as he accepted the gift and opened it, revealing an orange gi that would be the male version of Tigress' upper vest

"I wanna everyoen to hear this announcement" Shifu smiled proudly as he turned to everyone "Let everyone in teh Valley of Peace to know, that from this moment on, Ron finally became a kung fu master after defeating Bobby, and he will be known as Master Tyger from now on" he announced as everyone burst into cheers

"And also... i think the Furious Five will have room for one more, the Furious Six" Tigress smield as she kissed Ron on the cheek, with Ron blushing and putting on the gi

"It fits perfectly" Ron smiled, then turned to the others "Thanks, everyone, for making me the best birthday party i ever had!" he cheered happily

"Okay everyone, time to eat the dinner and the cake!" Po cheered as everyone also cheered

And the party kept on for various hours, they were all happy, specially Ron, who had completed his training and became a kung fu master himself, also the member of an elite kung fu fighting forve that is tasked to defend the city. For Ron, it was a great honor, this was, indeed, the best day in his life...

**End of Story**


	8. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

5 Months later

It had been 5 months since Ron first defeated Bobby and his rebellious army, he became well-known in both Gongmen City and the Valley of Peace, and also established a romantic relationship with Master Tigress, whose became public news instantly

But it wasn't a happy ending for everyone, or was it? In Chroh-Gom Prison, in a lonely cell, Bobby was laying in pain, crying "Mama... Papa... Roger... Henry... everyone... dead!" he wailed

"Shut up, you ass!" a guard yelled as he appraoced his cell "You've got visits!" he announced as a strange figure wearing an orange gi and a hood approached the cell, it was Ron on hiding

"Wh-who?" Bobby stuttered

Ron then took off hsi hood "Peek-a-boo!"

"AAAH!" Bobby gasped as he backed away "Get away from me! Your the death!"

"What a bad way to treat your long-lost friend" Ron chuckled

"I am.. not your... friend!" Bobby growled

"I am" Ron smiled "Bobby, i know i killed your family, but that's no reason to be mad at me. Remember that they wanted to kill me first, and i had no choice but to do it"

"Prison visits are over, get out" a guard growled at Ron, to which Ron turned his look at the guard "Ooooh, sorry, stay all the time you want!" the guard chuckeld nervously as he ran away from Ron

"NO!" Bobby shireked "Don't leave me with this guy!" he pleaded

"I just wanna tell you that Tigress is expecting a baby me" Ron announced, then drew out a small package "Also, this is a gift for you" he smiled as he handed the package to Bobby throug hthe cell bars, to which eh grabbed it and backed away "Well, see ya, i gotta take care of Tigress, bye!" Ron smiled as he left Bobby

Bobby then opened a package, revealing a note, the note was:

_Dear lo' friend Bobby_

_I know you won't forgive me, but i do wanna show you the good ways of life, beginning now._

_This is yoru chance of redemption, don't waste it._

_-Sincerely, Ron_

_P.D.: Look down -_

_V_

There was a small key sticked to the note, it was Bobby's cell key!

Bobby then grabbed it as he smiled and looked at the ceiling "Thank you..." he stuttered weakly

**THE END...?**


End file.
